Dark Mage
by warpstarmaster122
Summary: Alchemy has been unleashed and the spirit of the Tomegathericon has awakened, and Ivan is its main target. When it does possess Ivan, will Sheba be able to save him and be able to confess her love to him, or will the world plunge into darkness?
1. Unspoken Love

Hi! Warpstarmaster122 reporting for duty! The inspiration for this story hit me like a bullet train but I don't know if I can send it back full force to wind it into words to create this story -.-;; Dullahan: Oh, I can help you get that inspiration back! Formina Sa- *about to cast Formina Sage* Me: You do it and I'm not making you those brownies! Dullahan: Eep! Me: Anyway, on with the show! Dullahan *shudders*, will you please open with the disclaimer? Dullahan: It depends. you making those brownies? Me: *Rolls eyes* Fine, I'll make you the freakin' brownies. Dullahan: Okay, with that settled, FORMINA SAGE!!!! Me: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! I've got to stop being such a sucker if I want to survive this job x.x Dullahan: Well, I have to hold my end of the bargain. Disclaimer: warpstarmaster122 does not own Golden Sun, Dullahan, any of the characters, blah blah blah. Ugh! I can't believe that humans are so stupid that they need authors to spell things like this out for you. So it begins.  
Dark Mage  
Chapter 1: Unspoken Love  
  
Ivan was just propped up on his bunk, his diary open at his lap. Even though it was the middle of the day, he liked to take the time to sneak to his bunk because it was the only time he got a little privacy to write in his diary, what with everything going on the decks of the ship. With Mars Lighthouse lit, every one was returning home, and everyone was busy: Isaac and Mia being totally infatuated with each other, Garet and Jenna arguing over something stupid, Kraden babbling on and on questioning Picard about the ways of Lemurians, Felix manning the orb, Isaac's dad and Felix's parents doing Jupiter knows what, and Sheba-  
  
Sheba. Ivan's thoughts suddenly flashed towards the other Jupiter Adept on board, all blissful. Ever since Isaac decided to join Felix in lighting the lighthouses, he had been questioning his feelings toward her. Turning to a new page in his diary, he decided that would be the topic of the day. It usually was.  
  
I remember in my travels with Isaac and my friends that until we were in Tolbi, I felt that deep in my heart, something was missing. Then I met Sheba. I remember that she was being held hostage by Babi to force the people of Lalivero to build his lighthouse. Such beauty, such innocence. When I saw her, I could have sworn I felt Cupid's arrow hit me. It all started with a feeling of lightheadedness and the blushing. Also with the sweaty palms and the weak knees. I wonder if that's normal. I'll have to ask Isaac some day. I could tell she was a Jupiter Adept because when I read her mind she sensed it. After I left, those feelings went away after a while. Then when we were atop Venus Lighthouse, I saw Sheba again, and the feelings came back full force. I did everything I could do to try to save her: I gave Saturos and Menardi the Shaman's Rod and fought harder than I ever knew I could fight, but it was all for naught, for after Venus Lighthouse lit and was about to collapse, Sheba fell into the sea, and Felix dived down after her. I wasn't able to protect her, and "Damn" was the only thing I could say. By the time we met again in Jupiter Lighthouse and got a proper introduction in Contigo I finally recognized that what was happening: I was falling in love! My love for her had grown deeper and deeper ever since.  
  
Now that I know that I love her now, I have no idea what to do. I want to tell that I love everything about her: her emerald green eyes, her short blonde hair, everything. It's just a matter of saying it now. My heart aches to live to see a day when we are just more than friends and we can look into each other's eyes and share what it means to love and then share true love's kiss. Yet I cannot tell her for my heart also fears the pain and tragedy of rejection. The heart break to experience that would hurt more than the deepest of battle wounds poured over in salt. But that leaves me in quite a predicament now because if I don't confess my love to her, I'll never know if she loves me back. Therefore, I must try to get her to love me back.  
  
With that, Ivan stopped writing in his diary for a moment to think. He wished he could spill his guts to Sheba as well as he could to his diary. No one even knew that he had a diary. Isaac, Mia, Garet, and Jenna made it look so easy. It's quite ironic that I can take on the mighty Dullahan and take down the Doom Dragon, but I can't even muster enough courage to tell Sheba I love her, Ivan thought to himself. Maybe, just maybe he could do it today. Then again, he had been saying that for about a week now. Every time he so much as looked at her, his heart skipped a beat, and every time he was around her, he felt right, and every time he was about to tell her, something always seemed to happen.  
  
He immediately shut his diary and fished out the box where he put all his stuff from under his bunk when suddenly he frowned. Among one of the things he had in his box was the Tomegathericon. It didn't bother him while he was on his quest but now ever since Alchemy had been unleashed it had given him a chill down his spine whenever he came in contact with it. For now he just shrugged off the feeling and tried to focus on more pleasant thoughts as he placed his diary in his box and shoved it back under his bunk. As he started to leave the room he said aloud: "O how I wish I could put the power of my love for Sheba in the form of words."  
  
Little did he know that Sheba was saying the same thing about him.  
  
Me: ^______^ Dullahan: What is it with the really dumb grin? Me: *as I place fresh hot brownies on the table* I just finished the first chapter of my first fanfic! Dullahan: I really don't think it was that great. Me: Then again, it isn't YOUR story and you're not into romance fics! Dullahan: whatever, loser Me: Grrr! *about to smash brownies into non-existent face* Alright warpstarmaster122, keep your cool, remember it's your first impression on your fans. Dullahan: You mean your non-existent fans? Me: *Picks up phone* Dullahan: What are you doing? Me: Calling the GS crew to come and kick your butt! : P Dullahan: Eeeep! *Hides in corner and tries to suck thumb, in which he realizes he can't.* Me: That's what I thought. Now, everyone, I want you all to review this chapter now and tell me what you think. Be honest! I have room for improvement. But first, just a reminder. If you liked it, tell me what you liked about it. If you hated it and think I forever botched the spirit of writing, tell me why. Don't just say "You suck," say "You suck because." followed by a logical explanation. The last thing I want to do is disappoint my fans ^_^ Dullahan: Uh-oh, the second batch of brownies is burning! Me: Oh my God! Well, gotta go, see ya! @_@ 


	2. Sunset

Hello! Look, I just realized that the format for the last chapter was way screwed up, but after careful analysis I found out what was wrong: I didn't enter twice!!  
  
Dullahan: Yeah, that was really stupid.  
  
Me: Shut up! I didn't see you pointing out the problem, no-brains!  
  
Dullahan: Hey, that's a common misconception. Just because I don't have a head doesn't mean I don't have a brain!  
  
Me: 0_0 Okaaaaaay... I doubt that statement made any sense at all.  
  
Dullahan: Well don't sue me; it wasn't my idea to put a headless knight as the hardest boss in Golden Sun. That's why you can't beat me: P.  
  
Me: Watch it, pal! *Holding cell phone in case of emergency*  
  
Dullahan: Oh, wait; let me get that for you. True Collide! *Casts True Collide*  
  
Me: ... *looking at former cell phone* O_O  
  
Dullahan: Well, before this turns ugly, let's get to the story already!  
  
Disclaimer: warpstarmaster122 does not own Nintendo, Camelot, Golden Sun, cell phones, or brains!  
  
Me: Hey!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Ivan came up on deck, Isaac was the first to greet him. "So, look who's finally up on the deck," Isaac said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Ahoy matey to you too, captain," Ivan retorted with a small grin on his face. "Ivan of Kalay reporting for duty sir." He made a salute like an actual sailor. The other Adepts were suppressing their laughs.  
  
"Well you disappeared off the face of the deck ever since after lunch time, but we pretty much haven't done anything on the deck that's important. But if you're really bored you can swab the-" that's as far as he got before he saw Mia pass by him.  
  
At this Ivan rolled his eyes but then thought of the sheer bliss of loving some special someone so much that the effects of her just passing by is like falling in love all over again. Then again it seems like all love is bliss. To find an example he looked toward Jenna and Garet, who were arguing again. His guess was that people had unique ways of expressing their love. In Jenna and Garet's case, it seemed that bickering was an adequate way of channeling their emotions. He sighed hopelessly. If he were to ever tell Sheba he loved her, he automatically ruled out the option of expressing it Jenna-Garet style. Shrugging off the feeling of hopelessness, he slowly climbed up the mast.  
  
It was near time for sunset, Ivan realized as he was climbing. He loved to watch sunsets, especially from the top of the mast of the Lemurian ship. When he climbed up though, he was startled to see two emerald green eyes before him. "Hi Ivan," Sheba chirped cheerfully.  
  
"H-hi, Sheba," Ivan replied nervously. His heart skipped a beat again and felt the color go up to his face. "I was going to watch the sunset, how about y-you?"  
  
Sheba gave her soft smile, the smile that made Ivan melt. "I was going to also. Want to watch it with me?" Color was going up to her face as well, although Ivan didn't realize it.  
  
"S-sure," was all he managed to say, and they both sat down on the bench on the mast.  
  
It was quiet while they were waiting for the sun to sink into the sky. Soon enough both of the Jupiter Adepts realized that someone had to break the ice. Somehow, the sunset reminded them of themselves: So beautiful, so silent, so serene, but moments like this don't last forever, although they wish it could. Ivan eventually broke the silence.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked, although that question sounded completely stupid coming from a Jupiter Adept with their mind- reading abilities.  
  
"I'm thinking about how I got involved in this whole quest. When Saturos abducted me, I wanted to get to Lalivero as soon as possible. But it seems like the whole thing was actually a blessing in disguise. If I had not been kidnapped, I would not have found my destiny to light all the lighthouses. I wouldn't have been surrounded by all the friends I have now. I wouldn't have..." she paused. Her hand crept from where it was to near Ivan's hand. "I wouldn't have met you." At that point, Sheba's hand found Ivan's. To say that they were red in the face would be an understatement. To be more accurate, one must say they were more crimson- faced. Interestingly enough, although the regular human instinct would be to pull away immediately, both Ivan and Sheba's hands stayed where they were.  
  
"You know I was kind of thinking along the same lines," Ivan said. "I don't think it was accident that this quest was set to motion. I think it was destiny." At this point, the sun had already set and the moon, almost full, was beginning to rise.  
  
"I think so too," Sheba whispered, as the two drew nearer and nearer...  
  
A sudden rocking of the boat knocked them both over and made both Jupiter Adepts lose their train of thought. The other Adepts were already coming from below decks to see what the problem was.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Felix was the first one to ask.  
  
"I have no idea," was all Ivan could respond as he and Sheba got back on their feet. Sheba stood on top of the bench to get a good view of what was causing the boat's ominous rocking. Suddenly the boat rocked again, but this time Sheba lost her footing and fell over the edge and was going to plunge into the sea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dullahan: Who's calling who evil now? You just gave them a freaking cliffhanger!  
  
Me: Yes, I know it's evil, but it's all part of the grand master plan.  
  
Dullahan: Well, if you are to leave your fans with an evil cliffhanger, it is my responsibility as your muse to make sure you update regularly.  
  
Me: Wow Dullahan, *shudders* I think that's the most noble thing you said to me ever.  
  
Dullahan: Nice to you are you kidding? I'm just doing this so no angry mob will come after me!!  
  
Me: It figures -.-;;. Well in other news, I'm glad for the good reviews I got and hope I get more with the making of this chapter.  
  
Dullahan: Alright people, you know the drill. Review time! I wonder if I'll get a part in this story eventually...  
  
Me: Keep dreaming. 


	3. Accidents

Helllooooooooooo *walks in casually* I know the people who read this are pissed off at me for the evil cliffhanger I left in the last chapter and for the forever it took to update, but like I said, it's all part of the grand master plan. Plus, if my story had no suspense in it and the story was just smooth sailing, it would suck. In order to keep up with the demands of my readers, I have to add action and suspense  
  
[?]: Hah! A full house! I win again!  
  
Me: ?  
  
Dullahan: Shit.  
  
Me: DULLAHAN?!? What the hell is going on? *walks downstairs*  
  
Me: Valukar? Sentinel? Star Magician? o_O Dullahan, you got some explaining to do!  
  
Dullahan: Oh, I forgot to tell you. I invited Valukar, Sentinel, and the Star Magician from Pureauthor's house to play cards.  
  
Star Magician: Ready for another round? I feel lucky again!  
  
Dullahan: Just wait, I just need something to wager. *Grabs my laptop and puts it on table* I bet the laptop.  
  
Me: Noooooooooooooo!!  
  
Dullahan: No sweat. I can win this time.  
  
Me: You better! How many games have you lost?  
  
Dullahan: All of them up to this point. Everyone's been losing to Star.  
  
Me: And exactly what did you lose?  
  
Dullahan: *Gulps* Well, your lava lamp, your plasma ball, your Fiber optics light, and your Game Boy Advance.  
  
Me: *Gasps* You bastard!  
  
Dullahan: Don't worry, I'm feelin' lucky this time.  
  
[5 minutes later]  
  
Dullahan: I'm sorry, I'm sorry!  
  
Me: You asshole! Do you realize what you have just done? That was school property, and my fanfics are on it! That's it! I'm gonna take matters into my own hands! Star Magician, I challenge you to an arena battle. *Holding GS: TLA cartridge in one hand and spare emergency GBA in the other*  
  
Star Magician: You're on! If you win, you can have all your stuff back, but if I win, I keep your stuff! Ladies first!  
  
Me: Bring it on, you purple-dress sissy!!  
  
***Battle On***  
  
Dullahan: -.-;; This may take a while. Alright, truth be told, warpstarmaster122 sucks on ice when it comes to battle and fight scenes, so, naturally, if this chapter sucks on ice, then it's probably a battle scene that she wrote. The sooner she gets her GBA back the better (she's grounded). She was caught the other day stroking her brother's Game Boy saying: "My precioussss..." Uh, yeah. I was totally weirded out too.  
  
Disclaimer: Warpstarmaster122 does not own Golden Sun, me, Valukar, Sentinel, the Star Magician, or any of Pureauthor's muses. With that settled, it's (finally) time for the fanfic! Bring it on!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Dark Mage  
  
Chapter 3: Accidents  
  
"SHEBA!!!" Ivan screamed and dived right after her. After several feet though, he landed with a thud right by Sheba, who was standing, normally. When he realized that they were going up, he knew exactly what happened.  
  
"Did you forget that I was carrying the Hover Gem last?" Sheba smiled. Ivan smiled back sheepishly. Damn, he thought. I wasn't able to save her. At least she saved herself. Sheba used the Hover Gem to levitate onto the main deck, and found the other Adepts staring at something on the other side. When Sheba and Ivan saw what they were looking at, all they could do is stare as well.  
  
"No way," Garet said, the first one to speak. "I thought we beat Valukar a long time ago."  
  
"I thought we kicked Sentinel's ass too, but he's standing there right beside him," Jenna added to Garet's exclamation. Sure enough, a mighty, huge pink beast wielding an extra large hammer was landing on their boat, and along side him was huge with greenish-blue armor, two of the four tablet guardians Valukar and Sentinel.  
  
"It confuses me too, but we've done it before, we can do it again." Isaac replied, as he got out the Sol Blade. As he did this, Felix drew his Gaia's Axe, Garet got out Excalibur, Jenna drew her Masamune, Sheba brandished her Meditation Rod, Ivan got his Tisiphone Edge, Mia brandished her Goblin's Rod, and Picard with the Fire Brand.  
  
"Somehow I think that this battle won't be as easy as the previous battles," Picard said, though he knew he was stating the obvious. It would indeed be difficult. Whenever any of their Djinn were on standby, Valukar would use their Djinn to summon monsters for himself to cause major damage to the entire party. Sentinel, however, had Psynergy-proof armor and stat altering didn't do much for him so the crew had to rely mostly on summons for Sentinel's defeat. There abilities kind of cancelled each other out. Therefore, the Adepts figured that for now they'll have to settle with kicking their butts some other way, if there was one.  
  
Valukar lifted his gigantic hammer above his head, signifying the beginning of the battle, and when Valukar brought it down, all the Adepts spread out around the ship. Felix, Garet, and Jenna grouped up ready to hit Sentinel with everything that they got while Isaac and Picard paired up to face Valukar. Mia went up the mast so she could avoid being hit so she would have enough strength to heal and Sheba and Ivan also went up the mast to unleash the fury of their lightning attacks when necessary.  
  
"Try not to unleash too many Djinn at once. In this scenario it would be suicidal," Isaac advised to everyone, as he was trying to block Valukar's hammer jabs.  
  
"What do you mean by that?! Either way, we are going to have to summon at some point!" Garet yelled as he just went on and unleashed the power of Fever. Sentinel reared back in pain as right after that came Cannon and Echo. He instantly retaliated with a round of Spark Plasma. He must have been satisfied with that attack watching his opponents nearly collapse, but it quickly turned to frustration when a blue aura surrounded them and got back up. He muttered some unmentionables under his breath and the battle continued.  
  
Ivan and Sheba, positioned on the mast, were on a Spark Plasma/Tempest frenzy, trying with all their strength to take down Valukar first, not that they had a choice since Sentinel had Psynergy-proof armor. Whenever they were feeling fatigued of their heavy Psynergy use, Mia gave them each one of her Psy Crystals, and the frenzy started again. Mia was also hitting Valukar with her Mercury Psynergy even though she wasn't supposed to in order to give Isaac and Picard a hand. After last Ice Missile, however, Valukar muttered "foolish mortals" as he lifted his mighty hammer and summoned Daedalus.  
  
Immediately, the summon took effect. A giant bronze robot appeared out of nowhere and launched dozens of small missiles and one big one. The small missiles homed in on the crew on the boat, and every one felt powerful jolts of pain, as Valukar and Sentinel were looking at the pain he inflicted. Jenna struggled to get up and managed to use Cool Aura to heal everyone to the best of her ability, but the big missile that was going to hit them sooner or later was what she was concerned about. Something had to be done to wipe them both out, but how? Psynergy wasn't an option; Sentinel was invulnerable to it, and if they used their Djinn, Valukar would use them for his benefit and do serious damage. He could probably use Iris if he wanted to...  
  
Iris and Charon! Those two summons were the answers! They could polish them both off no problem. If one person at a time somehow escaped the battlefield for long enough to put their Djinn on stand-by without Valukar knowing, Jenna figured they could pull this off. But she knew that it would be very risky and the cost of failure would be horrible. The strategy couldn't fail, not after all they been through to save the world and to see her parents and Isaac's dad again. No. It won't happen. Jenna of Vale will not fail and neither will her brother and her friends. She quickly unleashed the power of Char to temporarily stun Sentinel, and whispered something in Garet's and Felix's ears.  
  
Picard was slowly losing energy in the battle with Valukar. He was hitting him with pretty much every Psynergy he knew, and didn't have much time to ask Mia for a Psy Crystal. He was suddenly hit by Valukar's hammer. He cursed as the hammer's special effect came and stunned him. Mia noticed Picard's predicament and was coming down with a Psy Crystal and an elixir in hand, but when she was walking to him on the main deck, Sentinel blasted her with a Searing Beam.  
  
Isaac immediately saw what happened and the might of Megiddo was unleashed from the Sol Blade, which up until now hadn't happened. Normally, mortal attacks weren't anything Sentinel had to break a sweat about, but for some reason, this attack did a substantial amount of damage. Isaac then ran to Mia and cast Potent Cure.  
  
"Thank you," Mia said with a relief. She then ran to Picard to provide him with the assistance he needed. She told Isaac and Picard in a low voice: "Jenna has an idea that might work if we play our cards right. She said that if one Adept of each element sneaks out of battle without Valukar noticing we can put our Djinn on stand-by then summon Iris and Charon and wrap this battle up once and for all."  
  
"It might just be crazy enough to work," was all Isaac could say before he had to dodge another hammer assault. Isaac countered with Odyssey, while Mia retaliated by unleashing Sleet, but then the big missile that was previously unleashed by Daedalus came, homing in on all eight Adepts on board.  
  
"SHADE!" Picard shouted. Suddenly, a blue barrier encircled everybody. Although the missile still hit and still did damage, it was no where near the amount of damage it would have done to them. Jenna cast Healing Aura to make sure that every one is okay and found her way to below the ship to start phase one.  
  
"Did you here that?" Sheba questioned Ivan as she cast Spark Plasma. "We're going to need to put some Djinn on stand-by."  
  
"I know," Ivan answered. He was casting Tempest.  
  
"I think I'll be the one to go down there," Sheba started climbing down.  
  
"No, let me go down there," Ivan said, suddenly paying full attention to Sheba instead of his target. He was worried that something might hurt Sheba in the process. "You might get hurt."  
  
"Relax, Ivan. I can do this. It won't be anything I can't handle. You just stay here and keep pounding Valukar with everything you have."  
  
Knowing that this wouldn't be a good time to argue, Ivan reluctantly nodded. "I'll back you up if you have any trouble." He then turned around and hit Valukar with Destruct Ray.  
  
Sheba was now on the main deck going for a place where she could get out of battle when Sentinel crossed her path. "None shall pass," he said in a serious tone.  
  
"You wanna bet?" Sheba looked at the monster in the eyes, and she was not afraid. Her staff started glowing with Blitz's power and quickly struck. Sentinel was paralyzed, which allowed her to pass. And she just about was going to slip out of battle when Valukar cornered her. Shit, she thought. She was trapped, with no room to move. Valukar raised his gigantic hammer to strike.  
  
Ivan saw the situation that Sheba was in, and he did something that would normally to someone not blinded by love be considered really stupid: He jumped off the mast. On his descent, he unleashed Gust, and struck Valukar hard in the back before he could lay a hand on her. Valukar also broke his fall, so he killed two birds with one stone.  
  
"Thanks," Sheba said, grateful for Ivan.  
  
"Uhh... Don't mention it," Ivan said. He could feel a slight color raise to his cheeks as he said that.  
  
"Well, we did our job. There are two Jupiter Djinn on stand-by. Looks like everyone else is ready too."  
  
Sure enough, all the preparations were taken care of: 4 Mercury Djinn, 9 Mars Djinn, 8 Venus Djinn, and 2 Jupiter Djinn on stand-by. Now everyone who had put their Djinn on stand-by had to step back into battle, which was going to be the hard part. Jenna hoped this would work.  
  
First, Ivan unleashed Zephyr to increase everyone's agility, just in case. Then everyone who put their Djinn on stand-by stepped back into battle. Valukar grinned at his luck when he felt the surge of energy come into battle of a boatload of Djinn on stand-by. He raised his hammer to summon before anyone could.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Yelled Felix. "Petra!" Valukar was suddenly unable to move.  
  
"We've got you both now!" Garet yelled, as he raised his sword. "I summon the goddess of rainbows and the guider of souls! IRIS!!"  
  
Isaac was next. "I summon the boatsman of the River Styx! CHARON!!"  
  
First came the Iris summon. Iris appeared before everyone, and she lifted up Valukar and Sentinel, and were sent streaming into the Sun. This was followed by a huge explosion. Just to imagine the level of pain that would be if Valukar summoned Iris before them made the Adepts shudder. Finally, a red aura surrounded everyone, healing every wound that they had gotten in the course of battle.  
  
Valukar and Sentinel looked liked they had just about enough but not quite as Charon appeared and sent a wave of dark violet pure evil flying toward them, swallowing them both up, shrinking to about the size of a ping pong ball and finally an explosion of dark purple goo. Jenna's theory had been proven: Charon and Iris did defeat both Valukar and Sentinel, and they both fell from the ocean from whence they came.  
  
When they landed in the water, they created a small tidal wave which when it rocked the boat Sheba lost her balance and fell over the edge. Ivan went right after her. Before she hit the water, Ivan caught her ankle and they both disappeared. They reappeared on the main deck of the ship.  
  
"Man, Teleport is the most useful Psynergy you can get," Ivan observed, still a little winded from what almost happened.  
  
Everyone started cheering over their victory in the battle. They had won against two of the toughest bosses they had ever faced! At the same time! Isaac and Garet, however, were almost collapsed from summoning their two most powerful summons. The others understood their fatigue and helped them inside. Ivan and Sheba were the only ones out now.  
  
"Ivan?" Sheba said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for saving me-twice tonight."  
  
"Umm... what can I say, it's what I do." Ivan blushed.  
  
Sheba giggled. "Anyway, good night, Ivan."  
  
"Good night, Sheba." Ivan replied, as they both went below decks to their cabins.  
  
When Ivan fell asleep, he entered his dream world. In his dream though, he was just standing alone. A light revealed something else in his dream though: the Tomegathericon. Ivan took a step back in alarm. It seemed to speak to his mind.  
  
*I understand that you have had a great battle earlier tonight,* the Tomegathericon spoke as if it knew all.  
  
"What happened tonight is none of your business," Ivan snapped.  
  
*Well Sheba was in danger... was it three times during that time?*  
  
Ivan suddenly looked down. The Tomegathericon was right. Although he was able to save her twice, he wasn't able to keep her out of danger. Slowly he nodded.  
  
*You really should equip me, me Ivan.* the Tomegathericon tried to tempt him.  
  
Ivan looked up again and glared at the book accusingly. "Oh, so this is what this whole conversation was about? I thought this was about Sheba."  
  
*Yes, but how can you be powerful enough to keep these... accidents from happening to her?*  
  
"I'm not equipping you: end of story!" Ivan said sternly.  
  
*So be it.* And then the Tomegathericon disappeared,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Well that's a wrap *dusting hands off*  
  
Star Magician: x_x  
  
Me: Alright, Star, a deal's a deal. *Starts shaking him by ankles*  
  
[All my stuff falls out]  
  
Me: Wait a minute! *Shakes him more*  
  
[A bunch of Aces, Kings, Queens, and Jacks fall out]  
  
Me: Well, there's your Poker champion, Dullahan.  
  
Dullahan: You tellin' me he cheated all this time? Alright, now I'm pissed! FORMINA SAGE!!  
  
Star Magician: X_X  
  
Me: Take 'em away, boys!  
  
[Valukar and Sentinel pick up S.M. and drag him out of my house]  
  
Me: Dullahan, never invite those guys for a card game again.  
  
Dullahan: Okay. Alright people, show's over. Read and Review! If you saw the major flaw's in warpstarmaster122's battle scene, tell her what they are, for the love of all that is Golden Sun!  
  
Me: It wasn't that bad, loser! You're welcome to tell me what's wrong, o demonio aluciante sin cabeza! (In Spanish, that means, "o great demon without a head!" That's what it's supposed to mean anyway.) It wasn't that bad.  
  
Dullahan: Um... yeah it was.  
  
Me: I just couldn't find the right inspiration for the battle scene and had writer's block for a while.  
  
Dullahan: Did you try happytreefriends.com?  
  
Me: o_O First of all, no I didn't. Second of all, YOU GO ON THAT SITE!?! YOU SICK MONKEY!!!!  
  
Dullahan: What?  
  
Me: In case you want to know, NEVER, EVER, EVER go to www.happytreefriends.com. It's sick, and I don't mean cute-sick. Unless you're some sick gore fest fan, Never go on that site. It's disturbing. And a good way to get suspended if you're caught seeing that site at school  
  
Dullahan: You call me sick, you're the one who likes to drink ranch dressing!  
  
Me: Yeah, well that nothing compared to... hey, how did you know I drink ranch dressing?  
  
Dullahan: Well that's all for now until next time!  
  
Me: For now I have some business to attend to *cracks knuckles and neck*  
  
Dullahan: Wait, I already said I was sorry! Don't make me use this! Ha! Too late!! FORMINA SAGE!!!  
  
Me: AHHHH!!! Well I guess I can conclude that it is not a good idea to try to beat up the Lord of Despair, even to extract revenge. x_x  
  
Dullahan: Oh, warpstar says she hopes you like this chapter even though the battle sucks because she pulled an all-nighter to finish it and another to edit it so it is at its best! She also says she is exceedingly sorry for the wait and it had been coming real slow because with the combined effect of being pounded with homework, procrastinating a science project to the last minute, grounded from pretty much everything, getting her Game Boy confiscated, thus losing her identity, and the confiscation of her Zelda Collector's Edition Disc, she has either been too busy or depressed. And she says that she is going to try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible as soon as she analyzes the course of the story. *Sees people staring at him* What? I know the language of the Dead! Anyway, I'll make sure she finds the course of that story quickly! What? Oh, damn. She says next week she'll be on vacation so that will give her plenty of time to think through what's gonna happen but at the same time it's gonna be a while before she posts it. For now she says she's going to go to sleep (I mean she just finished and it's almost 2 AM) because she's tired and she's just typed 9 pages and edited it. What would be really cruel is if her computer decided to crash. Now that would really suck!  
  
Me: You moron, you probably jinxed it!  
  
Dullahan: Well at least you're not dead anymore. You've got a lot of fans waiting.  
  
Me: Shut up! I'm going to bed!  
  
Dullahan: Anyway, Read and review! 


End file.
